


A Long Night

by melonelone



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Creepypasta, Creepypasta/reader - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Molestation, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Trauma, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonelone/pseuds/melonelone
Summary: trigger warning for childhood sexual abuse
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader
Kudos: 8





	A Long Night

It had been a long night. A long night indeed. You had found yourself in the bathroom, razor in hand, blood dripping into the sink. Your face was deathly pale and you felt sick. You knew you were having a panic attack and, despite your grounding methods, nothing was helping it. You felt hot and cold at the same time, beginning to break out into a sweat. Your vision was blacking out as well. You sat on the floor, trying to get your sight back but it wasn't fixing the issue like you thought it would. Every sound was starting to muffle and you were convinced you were dying.

EJ wouldn't be home until early morning, as that was normal for him. It was only 11 PM. You were helpless and alone, and that terrified you even more. You felt like you were gonna puke, ears starting to burn, yet your mouth was dry. You pulled yourself up, thinking maybe things would go back to normal if you got some water in you. Turning on the faucet with shaky hands, you drank some of the water from the sink. It didn't change your situation. You slumped back onto the floor, unable to find the strength to leave the bathroom. You knew you would pass out if you tried.

Memories kept coming back, memories of what ruined your life, what drove you to self harm. He ruined you. You were too afraid to tell anyone and it went on for years. Too afraid that maybe it was all in your head. Too afraid nobody would believe you. He ruined you permanently and he never suffered the consequences of his actions. It infuriated you. You were his family. His sister. Why would he do those things to you? You were so young. You didn't deserve it. Everyone would dismiss it when you brought it up. Joke about it. Brush it off. This only made you close up even more about the situation. The very few people you told didn't care. You felt alone. He changed you. Tainted you. You used to be so bright and happy, and then the abuse started. Being recorded. Forced to touch him. Molested in your sleep. Being pinned below him. Everyone noticed the change in your behavior but nobody knew why. Wearing only dark hoodies and jeans. Not eating. Not leaving your room. The self harm. The suicidal ideation. Never smiling. The adrenaline coursing through your veins at these thoughts, the rage, hatred, and sadness you felt, none of it helped your current dilemma.

Why didn't anyone try to help you? Why didn't anyone realize you were acting out at school for a reason back then? Being bullied by your only friends at the time only made it worse. You were so alone. Nobody was there for you. Nobody cared.

You laid down, blood immediately getting onto the floor. You couldn't feel your face, couldn't cry, couldn't even speak. You just groaned quietly to yourself, feeling as though death was arriving soon. How long had this panic attack been going on for? It felt like hours. Why wasn't it stopping? Were you really dying? You couldn't think straight. You couldn't see straight. You couldn't hear anything. You took shallow breaths and kept your gaze glued to the ceiling, there was nothing else you could do.

It had been a good night for EJ. The first few houses he hit had plenty of fresh organs for the taking. He'd be home early tonight, the thought bringing a smile to his face. He'd only been out for a few hours now and he was hoping you were still awake so he could surprise you with his early arrival. He started his journey home, slinging his satchel over his shoulder. When he arrived though, he very quickly felt something was wrong. That feeling only worsened when the scent of blood hit him, a scent not coming from his bag. He dropped his things immediately, following the smell with swift steps. He stopped in front of the bathroom. He knocked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Help..."

He heard your voice weakly call out to him, he opened the door and wasn't expecting the sight before him, an audible gasp escaping him. You were lying on the floor, pale and sweating, blood spilling from fresh cuts on your upper arm. He immediately picked you up and you grabbed onto him as tightly as you could, finding comfort in the smell of his hoodie. Minus the smell of blood of course. You could feel your panicked mind begin to rest, the anxiety leaving you. You would be okay now. He was here for you. He brought you to the bedroom, leaving to grab some bandages and other things to clean your wounds. You felt selfish for doing this. EJ cared about you, this must've been a slap to his face. Why would you do this to him?

He came back in, beginning to wipe the blood off. He would've used hydrogen peroxide to make sure no bacteria got in while you were lying on the bathroom floor, but the cuts were too deep to do that, so he opted for soap instead.

"I'm sorry.." You suddenly apologized, eyes cast away from him, tears welling up.

"Please, don't apologize. If you're comfortable, maybe we could talk about this.." He responded, sadness in his voice. He didn't know why you self harmed. It broke his heart seeing you like this. He wanted to help you but he could see you were afraid of opening up. You usually turned him down when he asked what was going on, but he wouldn't pressure you if you weren't ready. He would wait for you.

After a few seconds of consideration, though, you nodded to his complete surprise. You knew you had to open up eventually if you ever wanted to recover. Tonight was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> decided to write something very personal to me. EJ has been my comfort character since that time so i hold him very near and dear to me, hence why i only write about him lol


End file.
